


【桑丸】逐光少年

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Jackal Kuwahara/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 1





	【桑丸】逐光少年

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*桑原 x 丸井  
*看什么同人，原作还不够甜吗？

1.  
不太爱说话的性格，似乎是转学后养成的。  
从热情的南美洲来到内敛的亚洲，截然不同的两种环境。不管是肤色，还是语言，都在时刻提醒着自己和别人的差别。  
刚刚转入的班级，孩子们似乎对于自己一看就不属于本国人的长相颇为好奇。他们并不避讳桑原的聚成一团讲着悄悄话，时不时偷偷看他一眼，之后爆发出有些恶劣的笑声。  
桑原冷冷地撇去一眼，皱着眉时还算严肃的长相让某些不怀好意的同学收敛了一些。

遇见丸井是在体育课上。小学班级的人数本就不多，时常将两个班级并在一起上体育课，也方便了一些班级对抗之类的活动。自由活动的时间，桑原并没有寻找同伴，独自拿上球拍去了网球场。  
“丸井你看，隔壁班新转来的混血儿”  
“嗯？” 丸井顺着朋友手指的方向看去，黝黑皮肤的男孩在人群中格外显眼。  
“他好像也打网球诶，不过没有同伴的样子……丸井你去哪儿？”  
“好不容易碰到一个打网球的，本天才自然得去会会！”

桑原正对着墙壁练习。冰冷的物件终究不能算作合格的对手，桑原心里稍微有点遗憾，分神的时候错过了弹回来的球，慌忙转身准备捡球的时候，看到了斜靠在场边正朝着他笑的红发男孩。  
丸井弯腰捡起那颗球，轻轻扔回给桑原，不容拒绝地开口：  
“跟我打一场吧。”

来到日本后第一次感受到酣畅淋漓的比赛，桑原不禁笑了出来。准备再发球的时候，对面的男孩却扔掉拍子躺在了柔软的草坪上。  
“不行了不行了，你体力怎么这么好啊，我都要累死了！”  
面对这样耍赖一般的行为，桑原眨眨眼，走过去蹲在男孩身边：  
“……休息会吧。”  
“那是当然的啊！” 红发男生喘着气说，几秒后又看向已经坐在他身边的桑原，“我叫丸井文太。”  
“……胡狼桑原。”  
“你是从哪里来的呀？”  
“……巴西”  
“哇好酷！” 丸井翻了个身坐起来，“难怪你体力这么好！那你是不是英语也很厉害啊！”  
“……还可以吧。”  
“嗯？” 丸井歪着头，桑原的目光显得有些躲闪，“你好像不太爱讲话？”  
桑原低下头摆弄手里的球拍：“我……日语还不是很好。”  
丸井点点头：“那才需要练习啊，我国文很好的，我教你啊！”  
不等桑原接话，丸井自顾自往下说：“那以后就叫你Jackal了，你有什么事就来班上找我啊！……啊我同学好像叫我，先走了，一定要来找我打球啊Jackal！”  
看着绯红色的身影蹦蹦跳跳地走远，桑原后知后觉的“哦”了一声。  
——好像，交到朋友了。  
——丸井文太，很耀眼的人。

2.  
“GAME，立海大附中！桑原，丸井！”  
“哈哈，” 丸井兴奋地冲过来跳上桑原的背，“Jackal我们赢了！！”  
“是啊，” 被撞得猝不及防，为了防止丸井摔倒还是努力稳住了身子，桑原侧过头朝正趴在自己背上的丸井比了个胜利的手势，“多亏了文太！”  
“明明是我们两个一起努力的结果！”  
刚升入国中的桑原和丸井，这是第一次代表立海大网球部参加正式比赛，也是第一次以双打的队友身份并肩站在辽阔的球场上。  
球场一分为二，对手和队友，我和你。  
“Jackal！一起成为立海大的最强双打吧！”  
——双打。  
几乎从那一刻开始，就抛弃了所有关于单打的想法。为了变得更强也好，为了眼前这个拉着自己走进阳光的人也好，为了站在更加广阔的球场上也好，为了证明给所有人看也好。  
——要和他一起，成为更加耀眼的双打组合。

丸井就像是太阳一样，向温暖靠近，大概是人的本能。  
桑原打完新秀赛，和对手礼貌的握手离场，没来得及收拾背包，搭上毛巾就往丸井的球场走。赶到的时候，丸井正好打出一记漂亮的截击短球。  
这是不久前他们一起研究出来的新招式，通过桑原在后场不断地拉扯制造机会，一旦对手松懈，丸井就会立刻在前场用短球决定比分。  
小球稳稳地落在对面的场地，桑原不由得跟着笑了笑。  
“超厉害——！！！那个球！！能不能再看一次啊！！”  
对面头发蓬松的男孩兴奋地握着拳头，看向丸井的眼睛里充满了崇拜。 桑原看向丸井，红发少年微笑着朝对面点了点头。  
一时间感到有些憋闷。  
“文太！” 脱口而出的呼喊让桑原自己也吓了一跳，却并没有想好要说什么，犹豫了一会儿，“……加油啊！”

比赛结束后，看到冰帝的那位新生撒着娇要走了丸井的护腕。  
直到芥川依依不舍地被迹部带走，丸井才得以走回立海的位置。桑原递过毛巾，视线在丸井空荡荡的手腕停了几秒。  
“文太，……不介意的话，以后就用我的护腕吧。”  
“哦？” 丸井看向桑原，对方正从背包里掏出一副崭新的护腕，“没事的，我一会儿去买就可以啦Jackal”  
桑原摇摇头，执拗地拉过丸井的手给他套上新的护腕：“文太用我的就可以了。”   
确定丸井戴好后，又快速的把手缩了回来。丸井手腕处的皮肤细腻紧致，让桑原有点担心自己过高的体温会让他不舒服。  
——他正带着和我一样的护腕。  
桑原忍不住瞥了好几眼丸井，最后悄悄按住自己的护腕抚摸了很久。

3.  
“文太，这不是去球场的方向吧？”  
丸井拉着桑原快步走着，头也没回的晃了晃手上的纸，桑原定睛看了看，是入部申请表。  
——想起来了，早上那个在校门口喊着要成为全国第一的新生。  
虽然并不太想管这种闲事，但是看到丸井这么上心的样子，还是乖乖跟去了。  
新生那嚣张的脾气很不讨人喜欢。桑原皱着眉头听切原大放厥词，抱着臂一言不发。他从小便是脚踏实地的类型，即使有着天生的体能优势，但在日本的这几年让他学会把谦逊深深地嵌进骨髓。更何况是见识过真正的强者的，自己还有很多很多需要努力的空间。  
不过是个刚刚国小毕业的小鬼，凭什么值得文太那么在意。

一年级意料之中的被幸村他们修理地很难堪。  
之后没有在训练场看到切原，桑原不由得嗤之以鼻，这种性格的话，果然是不能留下来的。  
“Jackal，结束后跟我去游戏中心吧？”  
“啊？” 桑原疑惑，“去那里做什么？”  
丸井得意的笑了笑，把手枕到脑袋后面：“去拯救迷途少年啊。”  
“切原？”  
“嗯嗯~”  
“那家伙啊……” 桑原用力抓了抓球拍，“文太为什么要去管他？一年级的小鬼头就该吃些苦头。”  
“哈哈，Jackal没有弟弟所以不知道，” 丸井顺手拿过桑原手里的球拍放进球包，自顾自地帮桑原整理起来，“小孩子哄哄就好了，再说那孩子实力那么强，不来球队我都觉得可惜。”  
说完把整理好的球包递给桑原：“所以，走吧，Jackal”  
——又是完全不给自己拒绝的机会。

不知道怎么回事，下意识就掏了游戏币的钱，等反应过来的时候，丸井已经拿着游戏币走远了。桑原拨开人潮站到丸井所在机器的旁边，画面上的小人正厮杀的不亦乐乎。  
“到底是谁啊！叫Bun Bun的人！” 另一边的切原探过脑袋冲这边喊着。  
桑原站在丸井身后，给了切原一个警告的眼神。  
——我可没有文太那么耐心。  
被问到关于三巨头的事时，“就是打败你的人” 这样打击的言语脱口而出，随即被丸井快速地推开并转移了话题。  
朝丸井的方向看去，对方撒娇般地轻轻扯了扯自己的衣袖。  
结果最后还是答应了请他们吃拉面。 

因为感觉被三巨头完完全全的碾压有些丢脸，一年生负气般地从拉面店跑走，将两位追逐自己而来的学长留在了身后。  
“他之后会来训练的吧？” 丸井看着切原的背影有些不确定的说着。  
“会来的。” 桑原习惯性的掏出钱包，瞥了一眼丸井，“文太以后少替这种小鬼操心。”  
“嗯？” 丸井嬉笑着凑过来，“Jackal会不开心吗？”  
“……有点。”  
同伴突如其来的坦诚让丸井一时有点慌乱，大睁着眼睛眨了又眨：“Jackal你坦诚的样子……稍微有点帅啊……”  
后知后觉涌上来的不好意思快要把桑原的思绪点着。  
——脸颊是滚烫的……幸好自己皮肤黑。

4.  
立海大的王牌双打丸井和桑原，这个名号在国三的时候已经非常响亮了。  
桑原从没想过有一天会处在这种两难的境地。U17的第一天，下意识找了丸井配对，结果被告知只有比赛赢的那一方能够留下来。  
虽然抗议的声音此起彼伏，教练的命令还是不会更改。  
第一次感觉到了竞技体育的残酷。  
“Jackal……”  
听到丸井轻喊自己的名字，桑原心里轻轻颤了颤。  
“我……” 丸井似乎很犹豫，不停换手抓着球拍，最后叹了口气，“……还是算了。”  
看着他紧紧皱着眉的样子，几乎是一瞬间就下了决定。  
“我会退出的。”  
“……？！”  
“我会退出的，文太。”   
为了能永远守护住这样的光芒，是可以因此而牺牲的。

劫后余生般地从地狱里爬上来，桑原的第一反应是庆幸。  
——自己还能有和他并肩作战的资格。  
可是这样那样的喜悦，在看到木手和丸井的双打组合时被兜头泼了一盆冷水。  
——不过是个半路出道的双打选手，为什么要占着我的位置呢？  
比赛过程何其惨烈桑原已经不想去回忆，这场一波三折的比赛他大概会记在心里一辈子。不管是因为自己的双打位置被抢，还是因为丸井新练成的招式。  
Wonder Castle  
丸井似乎，已经成长为合格的……单打选手了。  
伸长双臂的丸井，在赛场上就是一座坚硬的堡垒，充分发挥了自己截击的优势，不会让任何回球落到身后。  
真不愧是，天才的想法，桑原想着。

跟丸井一起把受伤的木手架到保健室，一路上都在听他们聊着自己没有参与的训练经历。好容易把木手安置到保健室，丸井才去处理自己眼睛的伤势。  
桑原眉头紧锁的跟在他身后，一言不发。  
一直到丸井包扎好，准备回宿舍休息，桑原终于忍不住大步上前拉住了他的手腕。  
“文太！”  
“嗯？” 丸井回过头想看桑原，结果被纱布包住的右眼没了视觉，干脆整个人转过身来。  
“……说实话有点生气。”  
“？Jackal怎么了？”  
“双打不应该是这样子的！无论如何！” 桑原急促地喊了出来，“无论如何也不能让自己的同伴受伤，这是最基本的吧！”  
“嘛、Jackal不用担心啦，这不是没事吗。”  
“如果是我的话，是一定不会让文太受伤的！”  
“我知道，” 丸井回握住桑原，“Jackal是我最好的搭档。”  
“……可是你还需要我吗？”  
“啊？”  
“Wonder Castle……”  
“Jackal，” 丸井打断桑原的话，凑近了一步，神情认真，“我需要。我的后场需要你。Wonder Castle这种东西……果然还是太累了。”  
“……”  
“还是和Jackal一起组双打最轻松。”  
丸井笑着说这些话的模样，桑原形容不出来，彼时只恨自己国文学的实在差劲。  
「ひかり」、脑海中只剩下了这样简单的词汇。  
——是我想要去拥抱的光芒。

5.  
U17之后的学校生活，规律又平静。  
随着毕业日子的临近，班级里渐渐有了些浮躁的气氛。随时都能听到同学讨论毕业意向的事，大家也分别在为自己心里的理想努力着。也许唯一不变的，就是网球部依旧紧张的训练，和站在球场上时坚定的信念。  
和丸井一起走在回家的路上，身边的人像往常一样轻轻哼着歌步伐轻快的走着。桑原被这声音弄得有点心烦意乱，下意识看了看手表，离毕业的日子又近了一天。  
想要开口说点什么，却听到丸井先问道：  
“Jackal……是不是有喜欢的女生了？”  
“啊？？？” 这的确是没料到的问话。  
丸井快速的瞥了一眼桑原，接着说：“我……听说的、就……哎呀你到底有没有喜欢的女生啊？！”  
“没有！” 桑原下意识赶忙回答，回过神来又匆忙发问，“为什么这么问啊？”  
“就……就是，听说的啊，” 丸井说的支支吾吾，转过脸来又是一副质问的表情，“你真的没有乱说什么吗？那为什么别人都说你喜欢你们班那个红头发女孩子！”  
——这么一说确实是想起来了。

填申请表的时候，同学正好凑过来聊天。  
“胡狼还是立海大啊？”  
“嗯，和别人约好了要一起进立海大高中的。”  
“真好啊……” 同学一脸八卦，“女朋友吗？”  
“啊？？没有没有，” 桑原连忙摆着手否认。  
“喜欢的人？”  
“……算、算是吧。”  
同学立刻轻浮地吹了声口哨：“谁啊谁啊？”  
桑原脸红的发烫，避开对方询问的视线，胡乱搪塞：“就……红头发的，人。”  
桑原发誓，当时说这句话的时候，真的没有意识到自己班上是有一位红发女生的。但是已经信以为真的同学不由得睁大了眼睛，捂着嘴不可置信地望向桑原：  
“看不出来啊胡狼喜欢那种类型的啊，真不愧是混血啊！”  
红发女生，是学校健美操队的队长，身材非常、非常、火辣。

转头看向丸井质问的目光，视线不自觉移到对方绯红的发色上，默默在心里叹了口气。  
——怎么就不想想自己是什么发色呢，文太。

“文太，你知道我最喜欢的颜色是什么吗？”  
“？” 突然被反问回来，丸井退后了一步摇了摇头。  
“红色。”  
“……哦。” 所以那个传闻是真的，丸井有些沮丧地低下头。  
“是……文太的，那种红色，我喜欢的。”  
“！！”   
在丸井惊喜抬起的目光里，又看到了那种，耀眼的、让人着迷的光芒。

6.  
“Jackal，高中也要一起哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“大学呢？”  
“当然！”  
“大学以后呢？”  
“一直一直。”

END.   
【我觉得，能够遇见对方，不管是对丸井也好，还是桑原也好，都是一件非常非常幸运的事情。  
可能存在剧情Bug, 因为我实在不太记得有些情节了不好意思~ 】


End file.
